


Santa Baby

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [32]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Some Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Steve and Bucky are already running late meeting the rest of the Avengers for Christmas afternoon. Steve can't imagine what's taking Bucky so long. That's because Bucky has a little holiday surprise for his super soldier boyfriend.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I know it's super cliche but could you do a Steve/Bucky fic where one of them surprises the other at Christmas by dressing up as sexy Santa or a sexy elf?

Steve checks the time again. A quarter to twelve. They’re _supposed_ to be at across Manhattan at the Tower by 12:30 pm but that’s totally not happening now. Out in the living room is a mountain of wrapped presents stuffed in three different _huge_ bags. Between him and Bucky, they’ll manage without much of a problem, but, now that Steve looks over them he chuckles. They probably did go a little overboard. Again. 

That’s okay. Neither of them mind. Besides, this is _nothing_ compared to the number of gifts they bought for charity. The gifts they hand delivered because, well, given the amount of dishonesty found within organized charity made Steve nervous so Bucky suggested they do it themselves. Besides, a visit from Captain America and the Winter Soldier put smiles on the children’s faces. 

They’ve even dressed up as Santa Clause and one of his elves. Bucky grumbled about that, but deep down inside, he didn’t mind. Even with those silly green, curvy shoes with bells hanging from the ends and striped leggings, whenever those kids’ faces lit up he said that he was there to bring Santa, Bucky’s face was a dead giveaway of that stupendous heart of his. 

Plus, he looked adorable doing it. And Steve made a pretty damn good Santa. If he does say so himself. 

But none of that matters now, because they’ve opened their own presents to each other here at their apartment in Brooklyn under their little Christmas tree. Which is, believe it or not, topped with the Barnes’s angel. Bucky’s sister had it and, though she had already passed by the time all was said and done regarding Bucky and Hydra and his trial and him becoming a citizen again, her children got in touch with him. 

Turned out, her children -- his niece and nephew -- had been following along with the entire situation and contacted him afterward. They’re grown, of course, with children of their own. Strange being older than Bucky’s niece and nephew and looking thirty years younger, but then, stranger things have happened since Steve stepped into a metal chamber and had the Super Soldier serum injected into his body. 

They do have a relationship. It gets a little awkward at times, but Rebecca named her son James and called her daughter, Brooke, Bucky. According to them, she talked about her older brother, Bucky, all the time. He and his best friend, Steve, but she never said anything about them being Captain America and the famous Sergeant Barnes. 

“Mom was super proud of her brother,” James has said. “I don’t think she was particularly interested in what happened in the war. She loved the brother that taught her how to dance.”

“And let her crawl into bed with her when she was little and scared,” Brooke added. “She said you used to read to her.” 

Steve remembered that. Bucky used to read to him, too, only when he was stuck in bed and sick. He smiled fondly at the thought. 

But that very same holiday season, they called Bucky up and told him they had something for him. That’s when they showed him the angel that used to sit atop Bucky’s tree when he’d been growing up. They both agreed that he and Steve should have it. 

At first, Bucky tried not to take it from them. From Brooke, really, because she was the one who actually had it. Steve could see how hard politely declining such a sweet gesture really was for him. The second Bucky saw the angel, his eyes lit up. He wanted to take it. He wanted to take it so badly it hurt. But he also didn’t want to take anything from what family of his remained. 

“Bucky,” Steve murmured. “It’s okay. They want you to have it.” 

Steve’s still not sure what happened first, the hugs or the tears, but now that angel is sitting on their tree, warmly keeping an eye on everything that goes on in their living room. 

None of that changes the fact that right now, they’re running incredibly late for meeting up with the rest of the Avengers for Christmas afternoon.

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve calls out as he heads back toward the bedroom. “Are you ready, babe? It’s getting late.” 

When Steve pushes the door open, Bucky’s not in there. His clothes are even still out on the bed and everything. 

“Bucky?”

“Hang on!” 

He’s still in the bathroom. Steve can’t imagine what the hell is taking him so long in there. It’s been almost an hour. Well, Steve _can_ imagine what he’s doing in there that would take him so long, but he’s not sure why he wouldn’t be invited to do it along with him if that’s what he’s doing. 

“Steve?”

Bucky’s voice comes from behind the still closed bathroom door. Still soft and quiet. Almost as though he’s suddenly become very shy. 

“Yeah?” Steve starts toward the door. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Do me a favor?”

“Sure?”

“Sit down on the bed.” 

“What?” Steve questions. “You want me to--”

“Please?” Bucky says. “I’ve got one more present for you. But you’ve got to be sitting down for it.” 

Without questioning any further, Steve does as Bucky’s asked of him and sits down at the very corner of the bed. 

“Okay?” Steve says. “I’m sitting. What now?” 

The bathroom door creaks open. Not shyly. It opens with purpose. On a mission to reveal with suspense what it's hiding. Because what it’s hiding is Bucky dressed in the most sultry, mouthwatering Santa lingerie Steve’s ever seen. 

A foxy little number, it’s a red, velvet jacket with a corset tie in the front and plunging neckline. Everything trimmed in white fur. The bottom flares out in a flirty, billowing skirt. It’s just short enough that Steve can catch a glimpse of the lacy black panties Bucky’s got on. He’s also wearing knee-high boots with at least two-inch heels on them. Pantyhose. Black pantyhose. On top of his head is a Santa hat. 

Reaching into his pocket, Steve pulls out his phone and texts at least three of their friends to let them know that they’re gonna be late. 

Steve’s gaze has lingered down by Bucky’s legs for a few seconds before they shoot back up to his face again. Where his teeth are digging into those plump lips of his, this little, sonuvabitch. 

“I just figured…” Bucky says. “I should get to play Santa, too.” 

Still seated on the bed, Steve looks him over once more, this time slowly nodding as he does, before lunging forward and tugging him closer, hands slapped right on Bucky’s ass. Bucky makes a little sound in the back of his throat but laughs as Steve lifts and puts him down on his lap. 

“Look at you,” Steve purrs. “If I had known Santa was gonna be all mine, I’d’ve made sure to clean up a bit.” 

Bucky scoffs. “Sure you would have.” 

“Hey.” 

Steve tosses him back. Never loses hold of him, of course, and right before Bucky would touch the floor, Steve’s hand is cradling the back of it. He doubts very much that Bucky thinks he’d ever let him really crash. Never again. Once Bucky’s nearly upside down, Santa hat grazing the floor, Steve takes to kissing the side of his throat. 

The second his lips touch, Bucky starts tilting his head this way and that so that Steve has access to different spots. Steve scoops Bucky back up and drops him down on the bed. The hat’s been lost to the floor now, but that’s okay; Bucky’s hair is standing up all over the place and it looks adorable. Steve starts to crawl over him. 

“Fuck.”

It isn’t often Steve’ll drop an ‘F-bomb’, as the kids’re calling it, but when he does, he has good use for it. Case in point, his delicious boyfriend all wrapped up in such a sexy outfit. 

“Ooh, Stevie,” Bucky scolds. “Using such bad language on Christmas?”

“Shut the fuck up, Barnes,” Steve growls as he quickly unties the front corset of the little coat. “And get over here.”

Steve’s hands and fingers were never clumsy. No one ever gave him the chance to prove that though. He does now. Ripping his own tie off. Although he doesn’t bother with the buttons of his shirt. He’ll pick out a new one later. Instead, Steve just rips his open, all the buttons scattering across the bedroom floor. 

“In a hurry?” Bucky asks, pulling him in for a kiss. “Are we?”

“Mmm.” Steve skims the tip of his nose down the columns of Bucky’s throat. Right between his clavicles. “Should I take my time with my Santa?” 

Bucky sighs softly, grin curving up on his face, and nods. Steve’s already worked the jacket open. Now he takes his time kissing his bare chest. Suckling on Bucky’s pert nipple. Nibbling. Flicking with his tongue. Just enough to make Bucky both cry out with need and want and shiver on the side almost too much. 

“St-Steve…” Bucky whimpers when Steve takes his nipple between his teeth again. “Please…” 

Nipple still between his teeth, knowing damn well that Bucky is trying like hell not to curl in on himself the way only Steve could get him, Steve grins. He tugs. Only a little, but enough to get Bucky to gasp. When he releases his hold, Bucky’s lashes are damp and he’s looking up at Steve with a spacey little grin. 

“Look at you,” Steve whispers. “Always so beautiful for me.” His hand sneaks lower and cups over the bulge in these pretty, lacey panties. Damp as well. “Looks like I got a little surprise in here, too.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows lift. “Little?” 

Snickering, Steve concedes to Bucky’s point with a nod of his head and then lifts Bucky’s left leg. He unzips the zipper of his boot. Slowly pulls it off so he can hold Bucky’s pantyhose clad foot in his. Neither of them has a foot fetish, really. It’s just, with Bucky’s feet and legs so beautiful like this, it’s so hard not to admire them. Steve can’t help but plant a kiss at the top of Bucky’s ankle and then work his way up before peeling the pantyhose off and doing the same with the other leg. 

Before Steve knows it, Bucky’s lying beneath him in only those black panties. Sweaty. Panting. Trembling. 

“You want me?” Steve pulls at the elastic waist and lets it snap back against warm skin. “Hm?” 

Bucky’s left arm makes little noises as it recalibrates every time he repositions himself without actually trying to move too much. His eyes flutter, trying to find Steve. When they do, dazed and full of so much _want_ , he nods. 

“Steve,” he whispers. “Please. I want you.”

Lips kissing up the side of Bucky’s neck, Steve nips on his earlobe and says, “Okay.”

They have Asgardian rope thanks to Thor. He didn’t question why they asked for it, though, the suggestive smile he wore when he handed it over said enough. Not that it matters. Neither of them care if people know about their bedroom games and that includes Steve tying Bucky to the bedposts with said ropes as he gradually opens him up. 

Today, Steve has him right on the edge of sobbing as he twists and pulls against the restraints. When Steve promised to take his time with Bucky, he meant it. He’s eased his fingers into his body, one by one. Teasing. Not giving Bucky enough, but still opening his body. 

“Oh, _please_.” Bucky chokes back another sob as he tries to get himself further onto Steve’s fingers. “Steve. Please…”

Right now, Steve’s working with three fingers. He’s already had nearly his whole hand inside of Bucky, but teasing him with just a few is just as good. 

“Please what, baby?”

“I… I…” Bucky trashes his head from side to side. “I don’t _know_ , I don’t… oh, _please,_ Steve _, please_.” 

Smirking, Steve gives him a little something and curls his fingers, dragging them right across his prostate. The touch must come as a surprise. Bucky’s eyes go wide. His jaw drops. The sound he makes is nearly animalistic and goes straight to Steve’s dick. 

“Ooh,” Steve coos. “That’s the spot, isn’t it?” 

He does it again. Makes Bucky damn near leap off the mattress. And again. Makes Bucky sob more. Again. Bucky starts to claw at the ropes as tears finally spill over. 

“Oh god,” he breathes. Chews on his lips and yelps when Steve adds another finger. “Yes. Yes, _yes_ , Steve…” 

Steve finally pulls his hand all the way out and Bucky whimpers when he does. He’s sure to run his clean hand up and down Bucky’s thigh to soothe him. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Steve hums softly. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

As Steve lines himself up, Bucky’s head drops back into the pillows. It’s not that often that Steve’ll leave Bucky restrained for this part, but today didn’t exactly start off as ordinary. Just like with his fingering, Steve pushes into Bucky’s body almost tormentingly slow. 

“Shit, Bucky,” Steve sighs as he burrows deep inside of him. “You feel so god damn good.” 

There’s no way of knowing just how long Steve keeps that pace. Just nice, easy thrusts. He always pauses whenever he’s buried inside. Then he slides almost all the way out before _easing_ back in again. 

Bucky’s tight, hot body feels incredible around him. Pulsing and quivering as Steve continues to tease him into oblivion. Tears still slip down Bucky’s cheeks. He heaves in big gulps of air as Steve gives him all of him and yet not nearly enough. His thick, aching cock rests between them, leaking and untouched. 

“Bucky,” Steve murmurs. When Bucky doesn’t respond more than a little whimper, Steve reaches for his chin. Bucky’s lip trembles. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Why’re you crying?”

Bucky whimpers again. Steve already knows the answer to this, which is entirely the reason for the whimper. 

“F-feels good, Steve.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky nods. “Then what’re the tears for?” Lips folding in, Bucky doesn’t answer that. He just stares at Steve with big, wet eyes. “Is it because you want _more_ from me?”

Shameful arousal fills Bucky’s face. His eyes almost fall, but they’ve been through this enough that he knows that’ll get him nowhere. He nods. 

“I see,” Steve says. “So, I suppose, then, you wouldn’t be opposed to me playing with this?” 

He takes Bucky’s cock in his hand and starts pumping at it. Soft, leisurely strokes, but more attention than it’s had this whole time. 

“Yes, yes!” Bucky nods. Then might run over what Steve’s asked him in his head again. “I mean… what…” Steve chuckles. “Just… please, don’t stop that… Steve… please…” 

“Okay, okay. What if I did it this way?” Steve takes a tighter grip and increases his speed. “You like that, too?”

“Yes!” Bucky shouts. “Holy _fuck_ , Steve! I can’t… I’m gonna come… I can’t… take it…”

“That’s it, Bucky,” Steve says. “Come for me.”

Watching Bucky’s climax hit is glorious. His entire body pulling taut at the ropes. A broken sob and the shout of Steve’s name falling from his lips. Endless ribbons of white that streams from the head of his cock. Steve works him through it and then takes a good hold of his waist. Once he has it, he pounds into him. Bucky wails through it. Not that it’s very long. Within five thrusts Steve’s vision whites out and his belly erupts with euphoria that rolls throughout his entire body.

When he’s finished climaxing, Steve doesn’t pull out right away. He’s got a little something in store. He reaches over to their side drawer.

“Steve?” Bucky asks. “What… What’re you doin’?”

Steve smirks. Pulls out one of their plugs and carefully inserts it, keeping all his release inside of Bucky’s body.

“Now,” Steve explains as he wipes Bucky off with an old t-shirt, “I’ll have something to open when we come home later.” He slides those panties back onto Bucky’s waist and unties the ropes. “How about I help you get dressed? And we can get going?”

Face completely red, but not objecting one bit, Bucky nods and slowly gets off of the bed. Steve helps him to his feet and gives his ass a little swat. Bucky yelps and dissolves into a fit of giggles right into Steve’s embrace. 

“By the way,” Steve says. “Did I tell you, you have _excellent_ taste in clothing?” 

“No.” Bucky flashes a grin. “I think you forgot to mention that.” 

Steve’ll definitely remember to say it again later on tonight. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more stucky and marvel fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/) or pillowfort at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://www.pillowfort.io/thebestpersonherelovesbucky%22) or twitter [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://twitter.com/thebestpersonh1)


End file.
